A mistake
by hollievthomas
Summary: It was a mistake. A stupid mistake. And of all people it had to be him. Nate friking Archibald.  PLease be nice it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mistake. A stupid mistake. And of all people it had to be him. Nate friking Archibald. Of course he is going out with Jenny Humphrey. Waking up after a mistake is always the hardest thing. I can hear them down stairs but i don't want to go down.

"Serena would you hurry up already breakfast is getting cold". Lilly screams from the kitchen. Which means i should go down. So i start getting ready to face everyone. I look in my wardrobe and see the dress i was wearing when it happened. I just grab the first thing i see which happens to be a simple yellow knee length dress.I tie my hair back in a messy bun not caring what i look like. I make my way down the stair hearing the voices getting louder. I turn round the corner and see him. His blue eyes turn and melt into mine. I can see he is guilty. "Finally Serena i thought you weren't going come down." I turn to my mum smiling and say, "Sorry mum I just didn't want to leave my bed. Anyway I'm starving" I turn to the food and grab some waffles. I just got my life on track then I go and sleep with Nate

_Nate pov_

_"So Nate I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." I wasn't really listening to Jenny all I could thing about was last night. I know I should be feeling a tiny bit of guilt but to be honest I feel great. I see Serena come round the corner and I Look stright in to her big blue eyes. They are full of regret. "Sorry mum I didn't want to leave my bed. Anyway i'm starving." Serena says to her mum. I know shecan't stand me at the moment. She just got her life on track and then she goes and sleeps with me. we always make the same mistake together but never talk about why we do it. Not this time. This time I'm going make her talk about it._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a month since the thing with Nate happened. He keeps on trying to talk to me about it but I try to avoid him as much as possible.

(phone rings) _Hey B what the matter._

_Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out. _

_I can't sorry i'm going to the doctors to get my results. _

_Oh never mind tell me whats the matter with you later _

_Yes of course you will be the first to know. Well speak to you soon. _

_Bye. _

I went to the doctors about a week ago. I had been feeling ill a lot lately and I want to know if i have some sort of illness or something wrong with me. I grab a taxi and make my way to the doctors. I don't know why but i'm feeling really nervous. I pay the taxi driver and go to the front desk.

"Hey I have an appointment." The reciptions looks at me rudely and asks "What is your name" I reply Serena Van der woodson" She seem like she doesn't enjoy tis job. " Take a seat Serena." SHe says glumly

I take a sat and wait for 10 nervous mintues. It seems much longer than that but finaly they call my name and i walk to dr. Thomas' room. I knock on the door and i hear him say come in. I open then door and take a seat. "So Serena, how are you" I want him just to tell me what is wrong with me not to ask silly questions like that but not to seem rude i say"I am fine just want to know if there is anything wrong with me." He says back." Well Serena there isn't anything serious with you but there is something."

As soon as he says that i go into painc mood and start worring. " There is nothing to worry about Serena" Can you just tell me what is wrong with me please." I beg him. "okay,Serena Your pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

I was speechless. The doctor was babbling on about stuff but i couldn't take it in This couldn't be happening. I didn't even sleep with anyone.

Oh no it couldn't be could. It can't be Nate's.

I ask the doctor " How far gone am i." He tells me"A month." I start crying. whats going to happen now. I'm pregnant with Nate's bloody child. He hands me tissue and hands me a load of leaflets for me to read. I say thank you and leave. I grab a taxi and tell it the address for my house. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe I was going to be a mother.

I get home and know i need to speak to Nate and tell him. When i get into the kithcen I run up to my mum and hug her. "What's wrong Serena" "Nothing mum just a hard day" I tell her. "Well where having a family dinner tonight. Jenny want's us to hold it. Please come Serena it's a family dinner." "Okay mum I will come but can i bring Blair.""Of course darling"

I run into my room and shut the door. How am I supposed to tell anyone that i'm having a baby. I ring Blair.

_Hiya blair what you doing tonight. _

_Hiya S nothing why?_

_Do you want to come to a family dinner in my house. _

_Yer sure but it's a family dinner S._

_Yer well you may aswell be family. It's at seven. _

_ Yer i will be there. Serena how did the doctors go._

I didn't know what to say so i just lie

_It went fine. I just had some viruse. I will see you tonight then. bye_

_Bye S _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:00 comes way to quick. I'm not even ready when everyone comes. So I fuss and put on a simple black floor long dress. Witch silver pieces on it and my hair in a pony tail. There was a knock on the door and I tell whoever was there to come in. "Hey serena umm, we were wondering if you were ready." I froze I knew that voice. Nate's. I couldn't tell him now. It was too soon. So I just say. "Hiya Nate I won't be a sec" Then he leaves. I take a deep breath and leave my room. I walk down the hall and down the stair. I see everyone having a nice time laughing and joking. Everyone sees me and says hello and all of that rubbish. I walk over to Blair and give her hug. "Hiya S I haven't seen you in ages." "I know B I miss you "I tell her. "How does someone like little J get Nate." I shrug and I go and get drink where I see Chuck.

"And what are you doing here Chuck." "I'm family and anyway Nate asked me to come he says he wants to tell me something" At that moment Nate calls for silence. " Hiya everyone. Well me and Jenny want to tell you something. We are getting married." I couldn't believe what i was hearing. Everyone was clapping and saying congratulations. But I couldn't, I can't tell them I was pregnant now. It would wreak them. I could feel my throat getting tight and tears come to my eyes. Chuck was staring at me and asked "Hiya Serena are you alright." I couldn't reply so i just nod. " Hiya everyone it's food time" I hear someone shout. I wasn't really paying attention to anything.

I go and sit down next to Blair and Chuck sits next to me. Nate and Jenny sit opposite us. "Well congratulations man. Never thought you were the type to settle down." Nate Jenny and Blair laugh at this but I'm not in the mood. "Serena are you okay" Jenny asks me. I can feel them all looking at me." Sorry no I don't feel very well, I think i might go and lie down if that's okay." I leave the table and walk to my room.

I lie on my bed and cry. My life was messed up. I hear my door open but don't lift me head up. "Serena what is the matter" It was Chuck. " Has something happened. Are you not happy with Nate and Jenny getting married." I shoot up at that point and say."Of course i'm happy with them getting married why wouldn't I." " It's just you seem different. What's the matter? Are you in some sort of trouble" "Well you could kind of say i am. " Chuck grabs my arms and looks me in my eyes. "Serena you can tell me, where family" "Okay Chuck i am going to tell you but you cannot tell anyone. You have to promise." " I promise."

"It happened last month. I was out in a bar with a friend. I was drunk and he was we slept together. And now... and now i'm pregnant." I cry out. He pulls me into a hug and whispers stuff like everything going to be fine and don't worry. I think we were like that for about 10 mintues when he says "Whats his name" "what" "whats is name. The name of the father." I freeze. I can't tell him. "Chuck I can't tell you." "Look S please just tell me. I din't care who it is I just want to know the name." I look him in the eyes and tell him. "Chuck if i tell you you can't tell Bair or no- one." "okay" " It's... It's Nate's."


End file.
